Hard
by skyscraperie
Summary: (chapter 2 is up !) "when you falling in love with someone you never thought when the first time you meet him" ... Oh Sehun seorang famous dancer, bertemu dengan Lee Ji Eun ( IU ). yeoja cantik yang memiliki seorang sahabat, happy virus bernama Park Chanyeol. pertemuan mereka menimbulkan berbagai macam konflik. cinta, keluarga, persahabatan, hingga obsessed fan. Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**cast** :

-Oh sehun

-Lee Ji Eun/IU

-Park chanyeol

-Exo member

-Han Ji Ae ( OC )

**Other** : steffany, haerim sonsaengnim, kim sonsaengnim, Minji and the geng ( what ?._.)

**Genre** : AU, selebihnya udah ga tau, hehe ..

**Rated** :T

**Note** : this is my 2nd fanfic. Semoga chingu suka^^. No copas and bashing yaww, but please RnR and don't be a silent reader^^. Enjoy Reading.

**Hard**

**Chapter 1**

"Lee Ji Eun, ireona !"

Teriakan dan gedoran eommanya membuat Ji Eun terbangun. Hanya terbangun, tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Matanya yang masih setengah terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar, seperti proses pengumpulan nyawanya yang terbang entah kemana.

"Ji Eun, Ireonaaa !" teriakan yang sudah seperti alarm bagi Ji Eun itu kembali terdengar, kali ini volumenya semakin keras.

"ne eomma" Sahut Ji Eun setengah berteriak agar eommanya mendengar, berhenti berteriak dan menggedor pintu kamarnya.

Yeoja itu menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia masih di pertengahan tangga ketika eommanya melayangkan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Ji Eun, apa kau begadang semalam? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau terlambat bangun? Apa kau tau jam berapa sekarang?"

"ani, eomma. Aku hanya kelelahan, memangnya jam berapa sekarang ?"

"setengah tujuh" jawab eommanya singkat.

Mata Ji Eun membulat mendengar jawaban eommanya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera berputar haluan kembali ke kamar dan bersiap-siap secepat yang ia bisa.

"eomma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku lebih awal ?" tanya Ji Eun dengan nada yang menuntut.

"eomma membangunkanmu jam enam pagi, tapi kau tak kunjung bangun. Apa itu salah eomma, eoh ?" nadanya terdengar tak mau kalah.

Ji Eun tidak menjawab, ia fokus mengunyah roti sambil membetulkan dasi dan jasnya. Rambut panjangnya diikat asal-asalan.

"aku berangkat dulu, eomma" ucap Ji Eun sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Lee Ji Eun, betulkan tali sepatumu !"

Ji Eun tidak mengindahkan perkataan eommanya, ia benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk itu sekarang. Ia melirik jam tangannya. jarum pendek jamnya berada di angka tujuh, sementara jarum panjangnya berada di angka dua. Bus sekolah sudah melewati rumahnya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia menepuk-nepuk jidatnya berkali-kali. Berpikir bagaimana cara agar ia bisa tiba di sekolah tepat waktu.

_Eomma ! _batinnya sambil menjentikkan jari. Ji Eun berlari ke dalam rumah.

"eomma"

"wae geurae ?"

"bus sekolah Ji Eun sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu" ucap Ji Eun sambil memainkan tali tasnya.

"lalu, apa hubungannya dengan eomma ?"

"eomma, mengertilah kode sedikit. Tolong antar Ji Eun ke sekolah. Apa eomma tidak peduli lagi pada anakmu ini ?" ia mengeluarkan jurus rengekannya (sangat tidak pantas untuk yeoja kelas 2 SMA), dan berhasil. Eomma segera berjalan keluar rumah, meskipun harus diawali dengan dengusan. Ji Eun tersenyum manis ketika eomma menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah sampai di sekolahnya, Incheon International Senior High School. Meskipun terlambat beberapa menit, ia mengangumi kemampuan berkendara yang dimiliki eommanya.

"kamsahamnida, uri eomma" ucap Ji Eun.

Ia segera berlari ke arah kelasnya dan betul saja, pelajaran telah dimulai. Namun ada yang aneh, anak-anak dari kelas sebelah berkumpul didepan kelasnya. Ia bisa melihat antusiasme mereka, terutama para yeoja yang saling berbisik dan berteriak.

"ada apa ?" tanya Ji Eun pada seorang namja yang berdiri paling belakang.

"anak baru" jawabnya singkat.

"namja ?" Ji Eun kembali bertanya.

"oh. Sepertinya akan ada ulzzang baru di sekolah kita, dia tampan. Cocok sekali denganmu" anak itu menjawab sambil terkekeh.

Ji Eun menatapnya garang dan mendengus kesal. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menerobos barisan yang dibuat oleh yeoja-yeoja itu. Seperti mengantri sembako, ia harus bersempit-sempitan dan bahkan beberapa kali didorong oleh seseorang. Ia sudah cukup kesal sekarang.

"Sillye hamnidaaaa!" teriak Ji Eun. Sontak membuat gerombolan itu bubar. Para yeoja itu kembali berbisik sambil melihat ke arahnya, namun bukan Lee Ji Eun jika ia menghiraukan orang-orang seperti itu.

"ya, Lee Ji Eun! Kau darimana? Kenapa terlambat? Untung saja Haerim sonsaengnim belum datang" ujar Park Chanyeol, sang ketua kelas. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab, ia sedang memelototi murid baru yang menduduki bangkunya. Murid yang dipelototi itu hanya diam dan balas memelototi Ji Eun.

"wae ?" chanyeol ternyata mengamati adegan pelotot-memelototi tersebut. Ji Eun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Yeoja itu melangkah ke arah murid baru yang menduduki bangkunya.

"ireona" ucapnya datar. Namun anak baru itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"Ireona" ucapnya sekali lagi. Anak baru itu hanya memandanginya.

Ia mengulang pertanyaannya beberapa kali, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ireona, Jigeum !" Ji Eun setengah berteriak. Seisi kelas sedang memandanginya sekarang.

"aku yang datang duluan, hari ini kursi ini milikku" akhirnya namja itu membalas perkataan Ji Eun.

"Mwo? Mworagu?" nada suara Ji Eun merendah, ia terlalu kaget pada perkataan namja didepannya ini.

"Hajima ! kalian seperti anak kecil !" bentak chanyeol.

"itu kursiku. Aku yang berhak mendudukinya, Park Chanyeol" ujar Ji Eun sambil menunjuk bangkunya. Kali ini Chanyeol yang tidak menggubrisnya. Namja itu menarik tangan Ji Eun kemudian mendudukkannya di bangku lain, tepat di sebelahnya.

"dengarkan aku. Duduklah disini untuk hari ini. Datanglah lebih cepat besok, dan ambil kembali kursimu. Bersabarlah" bisik chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Ji Eun yang hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Tepat setelah chanyeol duduk dibangkunya, Haerim sonsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya.

"annyeonghaseyo" ucapnya sambil meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di meja, menimbulkan bunyi debuman keras.

"annyeonghaseyo, haerim sonsaengnim" jawab para murid.

"Oh, lihat ini. Kelas kita ternyata punya murid baru yang tampan"

Namja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk itu mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud haerim sonsaengnim adalah dirinya. Yang menyadarkannya bukanlah kata "Murid baru" melainkan kata "tampan". Ia berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"majulah. Perkenalkan dirimu"

Murid baru itu maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeonghaseyo, joneun Oh sehun imnida" ucap namja itu. Semua yeoja kembali berbisik, kecuali Lee Ji Eun dan yeoja lain bernama Han Ji Ae.

"chamkanman. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana ?" ucap Haerim sonsaengnim.

"di televisi !" teriak salah satu yeoja di kelas itu.

"ah, benar sekali ! di televisi. Tapi kenapa wajahmu sering ada di televisi? Apa kau seorang artis? Aktor? Pembawa acara ?" Haerim sonsaengnim kembali bertanya.

"dia seorang dancer! Ulzzang, ulzzang baru di sekolah kita, sonsaengnim" yeoja yang sama kembali menjawab pertanyaan Haerim Sonsaengnim.

"aah, dancer. Kau tau banyak tentang oh sehun, kau fansnya ?"

Yeoja yang ditanya hanya bisa diam dan bersembunyi di belakang temannya. Seisi kelas terkekeh melihat tingkah yeoja itu.

"oh sehun, berfotolah denganku" ucap haerim sonsaengnim.

"mwo ?" sehun terlihat kebingungan.

"aigoo! Hana-dul-set!" ucap Haerim sonsaengnim sambil mengaitkan lengannya di bahu sehun. Karena tubuh sehun jauh lebih tinggi, ia harus berjinjit sambil memencet tombol kamera pada handphonenya. Adegan itu membuat para siswa kembali terkekeh, tidak terkecuali Ji Eun.

"sudah. Kembalilah ke tempatmu. Baiklah anak-anak buka buku paket matematika kalian halaman 108 dan kerjakan soal nomor 1-15"

Para siswa sontak mengeluh dan mendengus. Sepertinya telinga Haerim sonsaengnim telah akrab dengan dengusan itu dan tidak menggubrisnya.

Ji Eun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersentak kaget. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata Oh Sehun, membuatnya menjadi sedikit canggung dan kesal. Sehun terlihat menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya, senyum yang tampak meremehkan.

"Jjajeung na ( menyebalkan )" ucap Ji Eun. Namun ucapannya terdengar seperti desisan.

"wae, Lee Ji Eun ? neo gwenchana ?" tanya Han Ji Ae.

"oh, eh, ne. Nan gwenchana" jawab Ji Eun dengan sedikit tergagap. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Han Ji Ae yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

**Lee Ji Eun's POV**

"Ya! Ji Eun!" suara bass chanyeol terdengar dari kejauhan, berjalan ke arahku dengan dua paket makan siang di tangannya.

"mwo ?" tanyaku singkat begitu dia telah duduk dihadapanku.

"kenapa kau tidak mengambil paket makan siangmu ?! ini ku bawakan. Makanlah, apa kau sedang diet ?"

"aniyo, yeol-ah. bukannya diet, setidaknya belum. Gumawo" jawabku sambil mengambil satu paket makan siang.

"cheonma. Tidak biasanya kau duduk disini" chanyeol mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"ne. Coba lihat di tempat biasanya aku duduk, ada seseorang disana"

"nugu ?"

"lihat saja sendiri"

"aah. Oh sehun. Hahaha! Lagi-lagi namja itu mendahuluimu, kasian sekali kau hari ini" chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggebrak meja. Reaksinya yang berlebihan membuatku mendaratkan satu tinjuan di lengannya. Namja berwajah imut itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"park chanyeol, lihatlah siapa yang datang" ujarku begitu seorang yeoja berambut pirang keemasan melangkah ke arah meja kami. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung terdiam dan memasang ekspresi tak senang atas kedatangan yeoja itu.

"Hy chanyeol! Can i sit next to you ?" tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris karena bahasa koreanya tidak terlalu bagus. Yeoja berambut pirang ini bernama Steffany. Satu dari beberapa siswa non-korea di sekolahku. Pengagum berat chanyeol, sekaligus menganggapku sebagai saingan terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan chanyeol.

"Sorry, you can't. Don't you see i'm talking to my girlfriend ?" jawab chanyeol sambil menaikkan kakinya di atas kursi di sebelahnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku ketika melihat tingkah konyol chanyeol. Sahabatku ini tak pernah tanggung-tanggung ketika menolak perasaan seseorang.

"your girlfriend ?! is this your girlfriend ?!" tanya Steffany. Ia menunjuk ke arahku dengan wajah terlihat begitu syok. _Hey, apa yang salah denganku? Semenyeramkan itukah aku sehingga membuatnya terlihat syok begitu dia melihatku ?_

"do you see any other girl in here ?" chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Sepertinya perkelahian antara idola dan obsessed fangirl ini takkan ada habisnya. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya! Lee Ji Eun! Eodiega ?" tanya chanyeol.

"ke kelas. Aku tidak enak badan, lanjutkan saja pertengkaran kalian. Dah"

"Gajima! Tunggu aku! Ya, kau tidak mendengarku, eoh ?!"

Teriakan chanyeol membuat langkah kaki ku terhenti.

"Aish. Palliwa, chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol berlari ke arahku dan meninggalkan Steffany yang wajahnya sedang tertekuk. Ada rasa kasihan juga dalam diriku ketika melihat Steffany. yeoja itu memandangi chanyeol dengan penuh harap, kemudian memandangiku dengan tatapan hyena yang dimilikinya.

"kau tidak kasihan melihatnya ? kau tidak merasa bersalah ?" tanyaku begitu chanyeol sudah berada di dekatku.

"Nappeun ( jahat ). Jangan meninggalkanku bersamanya seperti tadi" ucapnya sambil menggamit tanganku dan berjalan ke kelas. Sudah jelas ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Aish, dasar chanyeol.

Di kelas ada beberapa murid yang sedang asyik bermain. Minji, Hanna, dan Ji Byung sedang bergosip ria seperti biasa. Kris sedang sibuk menggambar. Chen, baekhyun dan Kai sedang asyik dengan pesawat kertas mereka. Begitu chanyeol melihat pesawat kertas itu terbang ke arahnya, sifat kekanak-kanakannya muncul kembali.

"sedang tidak enak badan, kan ? pergi ke tempatmu dan beristirahatlah" Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan Chen, Baekhyun, dan Kai.

Aku melangkah dengan gontai sambil mengamati penjuru kelas. mataku tertahan pada sosok yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headphone. Terlihat begitu damai. Garis rahangnya terpahat begitu sempurna, dan . . . oh apa ini ? aku mulai mengamatinya ? tidak, tidak boleh. Kepalaku mengeleng-geleng untuk beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan hal-hal itu dari otakku.

Ku kibaskan tanganku beberapa kali sambil berjalan ke arah kursiku. Ku jatuhkan badanku begitu saja di atas kursi, seolah-olah kursi itu bukan dari kayu melainkan dari kapas. Benakku mencoba mencari hal-hal lain untuk dipikirkan. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya. Han Ji Ae. Entah kenapa mataku tertuju padanya. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang memandangi seseorang. Ku ikuti arah pandangannya dan ternyata, ia memandangi Sehun.

"Ji Ae-ssi, kau tidak mengambil makan siangmu ?" tanyaku.

"eh, oh. Ani. Aku tidak lapar" jawabnya. Terlihat gelagapan. Entah karena aku menangkap basah dirinya mengamati Sehun, atau karena aku merusak lamunannya. Ku rasa dua-duanya benar. Tebersit rasa bersalah dalam diriku, membuatku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Tepat setelah itu, bel berbunyi. Murid-murid kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Begitu Kim Sonsaengnim melangkah masuk, seisi kelas menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju ke arah buku, kecuali satu orang. Namja yang tertidur dengan headphone di telinganya.

"Geu ( dia ) . . ." ucap Kim sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk sehun.

"murid baru, sonsaengnim" jawab chanyeol dengan sopannya. Kim sonsaengnim terkenal dengan kegarangannya, hampir semua murid tertunduk jika ditatap atau diajak bicara oleh beliau.

Kim sonsaengnim berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"kau. Ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur, ireona" ucapnya sambil menggucangkan tubuh sehun.

"sikkeureo ( berisik )" ucap sehun. aku menelan ludah begitu mendengarnya. Kim sonsaengnim tampak kaget, begitu juga murid yang lainnya.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku dan apa yang menggerakkanku. Aku melemparkan gulungan kertas ke arah sehun, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Berhasil. Namja itu terbangun dan mengutuki orang yang melemparinya kertas, mengutuki diriku yang bermaksud menolong. Kutukannya berhenti ia lontarkan begitu melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

" A . . Annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim. joneun Oh Sehun Imnida" ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badan.

Ekspresi wajah Kim sonsaengnim yang awalnya datar, perlahan mulai berubah. Rahangnya mengeras dan kedua alisnya naik. Pertanda buruk.

"Kalian, Keluar ! berdiri dengan satu kaki di koridor sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai !"

"saya ?" tanya sehun.

"Oh. Apa kau tidak sadar atas kesalahanmu ?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia tampak kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau, kenapa tidak keluar ? tidak dengar aku bilang 'kalian' ?" tanya Kim sonsaengnim.

Tunggu, dia melihat ke arahku. Apa ini artinya aku juga disuruh keluar ?

"saya, sonsaengnim ? tapi salah saya apa ?" tanyaku. Sejak beliau masuk aku tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan.

"hanya murid tidak sopan yang berani melempar kertas ketika gurunya sedang di kelas"

Aish. Ternyata akibat kertas itu. Omo, aku berniat baik untuk membangunkan orang itu. Jadi sonsaengnim tidak perlu bersusah payah membangunkannya. Rasa penyesalan yang besar muncul dalam diriku. Tindakan bodohku untuk menolong namja menyebalkan itu malah membuatku di hukum.

"eottoghaji ?" bibirku berbicara tanpa suara sambil memandangi chanyeol. Anak itu hanya diam memandangiku dan seolah-seolah berkata _salahmu sendiri karena telah menolong orang itu._

Dengan berat hati aku berjalan keluar, mendahului sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"jadi kau yang melempar kertas itu ?" tanya sehun padaku begitu kami berdiri di koridor, tanpa mengangkat kaki.

"diamlah"

"kau bermaksud menolongku ? haha"

"dan kau tidak tau berterima kasih ?"

"jadi kau benar-benar menolongku tadi ?"

"diamlah" ucapku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"kalian ! aku tidak menyuruh kalian cerita. Angkat sebelah kaki !" teriak Kim Sonsaengnim di ambang pintu kelas. Ia memandangi kami dengan tatapan garangnya sejenak, kemudian kembali ke dalam kelas.

"who cares" ucap sehun. namja itu memasang headset kecil di telinganya dan kembali memejamkan mata. tentu saja sambil mengangkat sebelah kaki. Tubuhnya disandarkan di dinding dan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana.

Dalam keadaan di hukum seperti ini ia masih bisa santai ? mungkin inilah sebabnya ia dipindahkan oleh orangtuanya. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu melihat tingkah laku namja aneh disebelahku ini.

**-Chapter 1 End-**

Gumawo bagi readers yg sudah baca fic ini. Next chapter ? mungkin ngga bisa update dalam waktu cepat, soalnya lagi fokus sama UN. Sorry for typos, no copas and bashing. RnR , don't be a silent reader. Once again, gumawoo^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :**

Oh sehun

Lee Ji Eun

Park Chanyeol

Exo member

**Other** : Han Ji Ae, Steffany, Haerim sonsaengnim, Kim Sonsaengnim, Minji and the geng

**Genre** : AU, Romance, family, friendship, etc

**Rated** : T and general

**Summary** : "when you falling in love with someone who you never thought the first time you meet him" … Oh Sehun seorang dancer terkenal bertemu dengan Lee Ji Eun. yeoja cantik yang memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Park Chanyeol. pertemuan mereke menimbulkan berbagai konflik. cinta, keluarga, persahabata, hingga obsessed fan. Chapter 2. RnR Juseyo^^

**Note** : jengjengjeng! Akhirnya chap 2 telah selesai. Dikerjakan dalam waktu yang sangat tidak mendukung._. Mian chap 2 nya agak pendek, soalnya lagi fokus sm persiapan UN kelas 9. Curi-curi waktu buat nulis dan inilah hasilnya, semoga readers suka ya^^

**HARD**

Chapter 2

**Author's POV**

"aku pulang" ucap Ji Eun begitu ia tiba di rumah. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk sambil memejamkan mata. hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi dirinya akibat hukuman dari Kim Sonsaengnim.

"Ji Eun sudah pulang rupanya, bagaimana tadi di sekolah ?" seorang ahjumma berumur 40-an muncul sambil membawa segelas air di atas nampan.

"ne, ahjumma. Sangat melelahkan, gurunya tadi menghukumku" ucap Ji Eun sebelum meneguk air dingin tersebut. Ahjumma adalah pembantu rumah tangga yang telah bekerja selama kurang lebih 20 tahun di rumah keluarga Ji Eun. Satu-satunya orang luar yang sangat mengetahui kondisi keluarga Ji Eun. Kedekatan ahjumma dengan Ji Eun membuat gadis itu melihat ahjumma sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"guru menghukum Ji Eun ? apa penyebabnya ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ahjumma, Ji Eun teringat kejadian beberapa saat sebelum ia dihukum. Melempar gulungan kertas untuk membangunkan seorang namja aneh bernama Oh Sehun. niat baiknya untuk menolong malah berakhir dengan hukuman dari guru. Aish, menyebalkan sekali.

"aku membuatnya marah" jawab Ji Eun singkat, sama sekali enggan untuk membahas tentang niat baiknya menolong Sehun. Ahjumma hanya mengangguk dan mengambil gelas kosong di hadapan Ji Eun.

"ahjumma, apa eomma ada di rumah ?"

"Ani, sajangnim belum pulang. Ia berangkat ke kantor beberapa jam yang lalu"

Ji Eun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Kakinya dengan lincah menaiki anak tangga. Baru saja ia tiba di depan kamar dan hendak membuka pintu, ahjumma berteriak dari anak tangga paling bawah.

"Ji Eun tidak makan siang ?"

"kamsahamnida ahjumma, Ji Eun tidak lapar dan hanya butuh beristirahat" tolaknya dengan halus kemudian memasuki kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat. Kulitnya terasa begitu lengket dan berkeringat.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah selesai mandi dan memakai baju. Merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya, kembali memejamkan mata dan dalam hitungan menit Ji Eun telah tertidur pulas.

Pukul enam sore Ji Eun telah terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan mengitari rumah, berharap melihat sosok eommanya. Namun ia hanya mendapati ahjumma yang sedang menyapu sambil menonton televisi.

"ahjumma, eomma sudah pulang ?" tanya Ji Eun.

"ani, Ji Eun. Sajangnim belum pulang" jawab ahjumma. Ia terlihat begitu konsentrasi pada acara infotainment yang ditontonnya.

"Aah. Ahjumma serius sekali nonton infotainmentnya, memang ada berita tentang siapa ?" Ji Eun memandangi ahjumma dan televisi secara bergantian.

"ini, namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun. lihatlah"

Ji Eun terbelalak mendengar ucapan ahjumma. Matanya langsung terarah pada televisi. Tampak Oh Sehun yang memakai jaket tebal dan kacamata hitam baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung. Wartawan mengerumuninya dan mengambil fotonya beberapa kali. Namja itu tampak tersenyum dan melambai ke arah kamera sebelum ia menutup pintu mobilnya.

"sungguh beruntung. Di masa mudanya ia bisa mendapat popularitas yang tinggi. Namja bernama sehun itu kelihatannya baik dan ramah" ucap Ahjumma sambil menatap Ji Eun.

"geuraeyo ?" Ji Eun bertanya seolah-olah ia tidak mengenal sehun. Oh sehun yang ahjumma gambarkan sungguh berbeda dengan Oh sehun yang ia lihat di sekolah.

"dan ia sangat tampan, bukan ?"

Ji Eun mendengar pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang dibuat ahjumma, membuatnya mematung di tempat.

"ia tampan, bukan ?" ahjumma kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ani. Dia tidak tampan, biasa-biasa saja" jawab Ji Eun sambil menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ahjumma yang memandanginya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan terkekeh melihat tingkah Ji Eun.

Begitu tiba di kamar, ia langsung mengambil laptop dan mencari informasi tentang Sehun. ternyata benar Sehun seorang dancer dan rapper muda yang terkenal. Sangat banyak yeojadeul yang menggemarinya. Banyak video di youtube yang menampilkan dance dan rap sehun.

Tepat saat video tersebut berhenti, ahjumma mengetok pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan chanyeol sedang menunggunya dibawah. Tanpa mematikan laptopnya, ia langsung berlari ke lantai bawah.

[]

[]

[]

Tangan kiri Chanyeol fokus menyetir, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kotak yang berada di jok samping. Sesekali ia bersenandung sambil mendengar lagu dari radio. Hanya dalam beberapa menit ia telah tiba di tujuannya. Bodoh memang, mengendarai mobil untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Namun cuaca malam ini cukup dingin sehingga membuatnya enggan berjalan kaki.

Mobil sedan yang Chanyeol kendarai berhenti tepat di depan rumah bergaya modern dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Setelah satpam membuka pagar, ia segera melangkah di jalan setapak yang di sepanjang kedua sisinya terdapat kolam ikan. Lampu-lampu taman dan pohon cemara berukuran sedang yang berjejer rapi seolah-olah menyambutnya.

Ia berlari menaiki beberapa anak tangga kemudian berdiri di depan pintu utama. Beberapa menit setelah memencet bel, seorang ahjumma yang begitu ia kenal langsung membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"duduklah chanyeol-ssi. Ji Eun sedang ada di kamar, biar ahjumma panggilkan"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang yeoja yang begitu ia kenal berlari ke arahnya. Terlihat begitu cantik, seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan baju tidur berwarna pink dan pattern bergambar beruang. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai hingga hampir menyentuh punggungnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis begitu melihat Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya begitu ia melihat apa yang ada di tangan namja itu.

"chanyeol-ah!" teriaknya sambil berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ne. Kau berlari seperti anak kecil, Lee Ji Eun"

Yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Membuat namja itu terkekeh. Yeoja itu tampak sangat menggemaskan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tidak jauh dari Chanyeol.

"kau bawa sesuatu. Apa itu kue ?" tanya Ji Eun dengan semangat, memandangi Chanyeol penuh harap. Yang ditanya sepertinya sengaja berlama-lama menjawabnya, agar yeoja itu terus menatapnya seperti itu. Setelah melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang semakin penasaran, akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab.

"benar sekali. Aku yang membuatnya" . ia melepas topi lalu menyandarkan tubuh di sofa. Ji Eun tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"wae ? kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"apa kau pikir semudah itu aku percaya padamu ? tidak mungkin kau yang membuatnya, yeol"

"waah, kau ini pintar sekali. Uri eomma yang membuatnya"

"sampaikan terima kasihku pada eomma" ujar Ji Eun sambil mengambil kotak kue tersebut.

"hanya pada eomma ? bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih? Aah, Jinjja!" Chanyeol melepaskan tinju ke udara.

"tentu saja, sampaikan terima kasihku pada chanyeol ya" yeoja itu tertawa, membuat matanya terlihat lebih sipit.

"eomma-mu belum pulang ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"belum, hari ini ada rapat di kantor"

"Aah. Bagaimana dengan appa mu ?"

Hening. Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam. Ji Eun tertunduk, sepertinya tidak ingin membahas tentang itu.

"kau tau jawabannya, yeol-ah" ucap Ji Eun. Senyum yang terkesan dibuat-buat terukir di bibir kecilnya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih" kedua bola mata namja itu menatap Ji Eun dengan lekat. Mengutuki kebodohannya karena telah bertanya tentang hal yang membuat yeoja itu sedih.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa. Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja"

Sesaat Chanyeol tidak menggubris perkataan yeoja di hadapannya, dan menatapnya beberapa lama. Dibalik senyum dan tawanya, Ji Eun menanggung beban yang cukup berat. Eomma yang super sibuk. Appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Oppanya yang bersekolah di luar negeri membuat ia harus menanggung beban itu sendirian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang, sampaikan salamku pada Eomma mu" chanyeol tersenyum pada Ji Eun sebelum melangkah keluar. Yeoja itu menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. _Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ah._

[]

[]

[]

Ji Eun bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Belum jam setengah tujuh, ia telah siap dengan seragamnya. Sarapannya di masukkan dalam kotak bekal. Ia berangkat lebih awal di antar oleh supir eommanya.

Sekolah masih begitu sepi ketika ia tiba. Hanya ada beberapa cleaning service yang menyapu halaman sekolah. Berangkat lebih cepat bukanlah kebiasaannya. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya rela bangun dan berangkat lebih pagi adalah apa lagi jika bukan untuk merebut kembali kursinya, seperti saran Chanyeol.

Begitu jaraknya dan pintu kelas hanya tersisa beberapa meter, seseorang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya, datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Namja itu adalah Sehun.

_Omo! Apa yang membuatnya datang sepagi ini ?!_

Ji Eun menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula Sehun. Namja itu kembali memperlihatkan senyum angkuh, men  
gangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"cih, kau lagi" ucap Ji Eun

"kita bertemu lagi rupanya. Sudah ku duga kau akan datang sepagi ini" ucap sehun.

"tentu saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin wilayah teritorialku direbut oleh penjajah berambut pirang yang tidak tau terima kasih" ucap Ji Eun sambil berlari ke dalam kelas.

Sehun tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Baginya yeoja ini terlihat sungguh begitu aneh, bahkan unik. Ia berjalan seperti biasa ke dalam kelas dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi bagian belakang lehernya sementara tangan kiri berada dalam saku celana. Tepat seperti dugaannya, yeoja itu telah duduk manis dibangku yang kemarin Sehun duduki. Ia memilih mengalah dan mengambil kursi di dekat jendela. Seperti biasa, ia kembali memasang headset dan mendegarkan lagu dari handphonenya.

Sehun memandangi tempat Ji Eun duduk, namun yeoja itu tidak ada di sana. Begitu ia memalingkan wajah, Ji Eun telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"omo !" Sehun tersentak kaget.

"kau mau ?" ucap Ji Eun sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi roti pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa.

"kau-begitu-aneh. Terkadang kau begitu galak, tapi terkadang kau juga baik" ucap Sehun. namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ji Eun. Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Ji Eun menahan napas. Masih dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, Sehun mengambil satu roti dari kotak bekal Ji Eun lalu mengigit ujung roti tersebut.

"gumawo" ucap sehun sambil menatap kedua bola mata Ji Eun. mulutnya yang terisi oleh roti membuat ucapannya sedikit tidak jelas.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan ? menjauh dariku" Ji Eun melangkah mundur beberapa kali. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Seseorang berdiri disana dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa digambarkan. Tubuh Ji Eun seperti membeku. Begitu juga Sehun yang sepertinya menyadari kejadian tersebut.

**-Chapter 2 End-**

Thank you for read this ff, sorry for typos and don't forget to leave comment.


End file.
